


Untitled

by CuppyCake5



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5





	Untitled

Tommy Conlon was a complicated man. But everybody knew that. It was obvious in almost everything about him. The way his shoulders slumped, the fact that his face always seemed clouded with anger or anxiety, the way he stood or walked always seemed to accentuate the size of his muscle and his dominance. But you had a deeper understanding of him. Or you liked to think so.  
He wasn’t like the guys your friends would date or have relationships with. Tommy was broken. He thought he was at least. But you offered him the kind of solace he needed, never demanding anything from him.  
You’d let him come and go as he pleased, never demanding warning or explanation. It’d been difficult at first, feeling as if he had abandoned you. But it became easier when he would come back to you to open your door to him. And somewhere along the line he began calling you when he was gone. Though the calls were often short and between fights.

Because that’s just how things were. Things between the two of you weren’t simply talked about. His past or even what you meant to one another. But they were simply understood. You understood Tommy couldn’t give you more. He understood that at times you couldn’t stand him for what he put you through. Both of you understood that the other had a troubled past that was difficult to understand.

But more than anything, you both understood that despite the complexity of it, despite the times you cursed his name or felt he took you for granted, despite the fact that you weren’t sure this would every turn to something more, you both needed each other.

Though your friends could only see their friend’s pain and sadness when Tommy was absent. They didn’t see how he was when it was just the two of you in your apartment or they’d forget how he was when you were out. They didn’t see the way he’d help with the dishes. They never seemed to notice the way he’d stroke your hair or hand as if to say he was right there. They didn’t see how you’d wake in the morning with his arms around exactly as they had been when you’d fallen asleep.

And they couldn’t understand the way Tommy needed you. Not like you understood.

You’d known when Tommy had shown up at your door. It had been a time when his disappearing act still caused anger so pure it made your body burn. When you spied him through your peephole, you swung the door open, ready to tell him you never wanted to see him again, but then you actually saw him. The fading bruises, the matted hair, the healing cut on his cheek, the way he leaned against the doorframe as if he couldn’t bear his own weight.

The look in his eyes. Tired. Desperate. Like a man seeking refuge. You stalled for a moment, want desperately not to be that girl. The kind of girl whose anger withered because of some look from some boy. The kind of girl who’d settle for being taken advantage of, used, and only thought of on occasion.

But suddenly, you were. You were that girl, the one who caved to a boy who didn't appreciate her, just long enough to take Tommy’s hand and pull him inside your home.

You weren't sure what had brought it on, what was the matter, or why he'd come back this time. But you figured if he wanted you know, he’d tell you. Though he never did.

Your assumption had been right. Tommy’s knees had seemed as if they'd buckle under him at any moment. Wanting to clean him and get him warm, you started a bath after sitting him on the toilet. Letting the water run ‘til it was hot, you slowly underdressed him, piece by piece and having to prompt him to raise his arms and stand and lift his legs.

When he was in the water, you knelt on the floor, running a washcloth over his body ‘til the dirty, sweat, and dried blood was cleared off. It hadn’t taken the water very long at all to turn a murky color. After pulling him from the tub and toweling him off, you drained the tub and started over again, letting the water run until it was hot. When it was filled, you helped him back in.

Only this time you undressed yourself piece by piece and slowly lowered yourself into the small tub behind him, each move you made sending a splash of water over the side.

There were a few long moments when you simply sat there, his back to your chest, your legs cradling his, your arms laid across his chest, his head on your shoulder, your lips at his temple. No movement, not saying anything, just Tommy letting you hold him.

When your shoulder had grown stiff under the weight of his head, you began moving, though slowly as to not jostle him too greatly. You'd grabbed the cup you kept on the sink, knocking even more water from the tub, filled it, and tipped it back against the tip of his forehead, sending the water cascading down his hair and over your body.

Shampoo in the palm of your hands, you slowly began working it into his hair. Fingers massaging his scalp, you kept your hands moving until his haid was knot free and slicked back from his face. Taking the cup again, you washed the bubbles from his, then wrapped your arms around his chest again. Without a word, Tommy took your hand, fingers overlapping yours, and pushed them into his hair. Not needing anymore instruction, you began dragging your fingers lightly through his hair. Almost immediately you were rewarded with the way Tommy relaxed against you and his body seemed to curve to yours.

The two of you stayed just like that until the water became ice cold. And you only became colder when Tommy stood, exposing you to the cool air. But after after helping you out, he immediately wrapped a towel around you and held you to his chest and began stroking your hair as you had been his moments before.

After having dried, you handed over a pair of sweats and a thermal he'd left last time. Which you'd debated trashing in anger, but were suddenly supremely glad you hadn't. Then as you laid beside him, his arms encompassed your body and pressed you to himself as if he needed you to stay there and not move an inch.

And that was it. That was all it took for Tommy to prove how much he needed you, by simply letting you care for him and hold him.


End file.
